What's Good for You
by princess-vodka
Summary: Hermione seems normal, but inside she feels her life is not complete. However, she is wrong in thinking that no one notices.


What's Good for You- Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing. They own everything. They're big. I'm small. And there's nothing I can do about it except dream up slightly imaginative stories for the characters of Ms Rowling to participate it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Hermione blew her bangs up in frustration. For once, she had to admit, she was having trouble, though she'd never confess it to anyone. Perfect Hermione Granger. Head Girl. Top in everything. She prided herself in knowing that everyone thought it came easy to her. They didn't know the late nights, coming down to the common room in the wee hours, burning the midnight oil. She also made ample use of Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
Ah, sweet, oblivious Harry, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione allowed herself a few precious minutes to think about her first and only boyfriend (to no one's surprise, of course). After a few seconds, Harry's emerald green eyes and tousled unmanageable hair wandered into her mind. She'd been with Harry now for, ooh, coming up to two years now. Hermione was surprised to find her face contorted with a little disdain. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry, she just wasn't in love anymore. She loved him as a brother, and.well.the fun was all in the chase.  
  
Hermione sighed. She realised she wasn't going to get anymore work done- she'd been up for 22 hours. Closing the heavy potions book closed, she tucked it under her arm, gathered her lamp and trod up the stairs to her room. While it was private, she had conceded she'd only use the room for sleeping, and the decision was evident- the walls were rather bare, but she was happy with her four poster, king size muggle bed. Hermione climbed between the rich red sheets (although she couldn't see them for lack of light) and instantly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Four hours later, she woke up with a start, and checked her wrist- watch. Eight o'clock! "Augh!" she cried out in anguish. Her watch's alarm hadn't kicked in! hopping wildly around the room, trying to comb her hair, pull on a sock and find her bag simultaneously. When all tasks had been done to a reasonable standard (her hair seem rather more unruly and her socks weren't quite pulled up) she slung her bag on her shoulder and raced out the door.  
  
Knowing that breakfast was a vital part of a daily diet, Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, expecting to see the last few stragglers finishing up their porridge. However, she saw that there were a few fair around, all leisurely eating bacon and eggs.and quite a few were staring at her. Plopping herself next to Harry and across from Ron, she started to shovel her breakfast at breakneck speed. "Hermione, where's the fire?" Harry enquired good-naturedly. "My wristwatch broke and the alarm didn't go off and I'm going to be late for class!" Hermione screeched. The Great Hall suddenly fell silent as, for the first time, they heard the Head Girl panic. "Really? Oh no!" Ron played along with her, though it was obvious he was fighting back a smile. "Ron, For goodness sake, I have arthimancy class in two minutes, and- why are you wearing weekend clothes?" Hermione abruptly enquired.  
  
Then it dawned on her. "It's Saturday!" "Why, yes it is, eleven fifteen on a Saturday morning, and unless there's some kind of mentoring programme available (which would be highly unlikely since you get a hundred and twenty percent in everything anyway) that would mean that there is no classes, and therefore-" Ron looked up and down at Hermione's dishevelled attire "No uniform required." "Ahh. Yes. Right. I see." Hermione tried to regain her composure. Eleven fifteen. Her watch was definitely in need of a replacement. She finished her breakfast, and walked with what seemed like calm out of the hall, hoping no one had noticed her little scene.  
  
Someone had. She caught his smug grey eyes from across the room, and her cheeks instantly went flushed and red. Of course Malfoy had seen it. Malfoy could sniff out discomfit from a mile away. Draco, flanked by two cronies, laughed cruelly, and his grey eyes glinted with a plan.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Well, my first fanfic first chapter. Woo hoo! If I get six plus reviews, I will continue to the next chapter. Actually, I might keep on going if I don't get six reviews :-P .preferably things on what I did well, so I can do it some more! 


End file.
